LOTM: Jisatsu Squadron
Legends of the Multi-Universe: Jisatsu Squadron is an upcoming crossover storyline project created by fm-mikelback. This storyline will have a similar inspiration to this reminiscence of a very popular comic book series from the DC Universe The Suicide Squad (A supervillain task force program specialty). Now the story of the sequence may revolve around a group of anti-heroes working for a multiverse government controlled organization under the influences of Mykhaylov Gorbachev, President of the Russian Multiverse Federation Program. Acting as a denial, covert assets of the entire multiverse, it undertakes high-risk, but dangerous black-ops missions in exchange negotiations for clemency and saving the entire multiverse from an unknown but powerful threats, insurgencies, and planetary conflicts. The group operates out of only one destination known as a surreptitious intergalactic restricted penitentiary located somewhere in the multiverse, out of obscurity. To baldy go where no worst hero has gone before. It'll consist of 25 episodes in 3 seasons, 2 spin-offs, and story-arcs with several characters being introduced in their respective arcs. Plot Sequence/Summary: The series begins when Emperor X rescues Gaaru from a black-ops assassination plot by Mykhaylov Alexandrovitch Gorbachev-Putin himself returning him back to Space Prison. And he immediately reported back to Optimus Prime from liberating Gaaru from this suicidal mission and somewhat needs to be taking to Space Prison at the interrogation room. In the aftermath of Gaaru's capture was accomplished by Emperor X to take Gaaru into custody, A Russian intelligence operative Mykhaylov Alexandrovitch Gorbachev-Putin had a negotiation at the meeting takes place inside the Moscow Kremlin Administration Embassies Palace to assemble a team of dangerous criminals from Space Prison. Aphrodite IX, Warblade, Cable, Super Patriot, Lobo, Shampoo, Wolf, King Shark, Joseph Fingers, Moon Knight, Lucemon, Kurumi Tokisaki, Sulfus, Zhalia Moon, Birdie, and Brat-A-Rat for the Jisatsu Squadron. He forces compliance by threatening to detonate nano-bombs implanted in their necks. Now the team is being assembled to an operational mission task force to do every black-ops mission as they accomplished in dangerous places, and willing to do this for the soviet government as Gorbachev-Putin planned to formulate. Whenever they make sure they intentionally co-operate with the team and its recruitment, or if not get killed immediately by a nano-bomb on a mission without hesitations; for those who went off mission or weren't compliant. Emperor X tries to jump into conclusions with his soldiers on any whereabouts on the Jisatsu Squadron to seek out answers, and was looking for Batman known as Bruce Wayne to inform this operational mission task force out of Space Prison and in Russia. Eventually later, The Jisatsu Squadron depending on their suspicious mission came across with the Anime Empire turned it into a state of insurgency to decimate the city tricking Emperor X to speculate there's a deadliest attack in the multiverse without anyone noticing turned against them into battle. The Security of the Empire had warn everyone in the city to evacuate and panic is everywhere. Even for Optimus Prime, he's the one that knows everything and a conflict in the Anime Empire, and Batman has a full information a report reminds him of what The Suicide Squad was developed in a soviet way. Whatever the team goes on a black-ops mission that's killing them, the job maybe inevitable to survive a mission you don't intend to do...or else will this mission kill you? Main Characters: Jisatsu Squadron 'is a team of worst heroes that is precisely based off of the Suicide Squad from the DC Comic's. The only scenario about this team that where attempt to hunt down certain primary targets, developing black ops missions, and where both aside to attempt to try and stop the end of the Multi-Universe. The team itself is working for Gorbachev-Putin under the influence of the soviet style recruitment. * 'Mykhaylov Alexandrovitch Gorbachev-Putin (Russian: Михайлов Александровичем Горбачев - Путин) - The current headmaster of the Jisatsu Squadron program and a former KGB fighter, grandson of the former soviet president of the Russian Federation Mikhail Gorbachev. He's the fellow who determines to make this operation in mission task recruitment developed the soviet way. * Cable (from the Marvel Comics) * Aphrodite IX (from Aphrodite IX) (One of the 3 Deadliest Ladies of the Multiverse) * Shampoo (from Ranma 1/2) (One of the 3 Deadliest Ladies of the Multiverse) * Warblade (from WildC.A.T.S.) * Lobo (from the DC Universe) * King Shark (from the DC Universe/Batman:Assault on Arkham version) * Wolf (from the Russian hit cartoon Nu, Pogodi!) * Super Patriot (from Savage Dragon) * Lucemon (from Digimon Adventures)(chaos form) * Sulfus (from Angel's Friends) * Joseph Fingers (from Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters) * Moon Knight (from the Marvel Comics) * Kurumi Tokisaki (from Date A Live) * Birdie (from Street Fighter Alpha) * Zhalia Moon (from Huntik: Secrets and Seekers) (One of the 3 Deadliest Ladies of the Multiverse) * Brat-A-Rat (from Filmation's Ghostbusters) Jisatsu members who appears later in the series (aka Upcoming members) * Dokuro--Chan (Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan) * Scared Stiff (from Filmation's Ghostbusters) * Witchblade/Sara Pezzini * Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) * Elektra (Marvel Comics) * Cyblade (Cyber Force) * Glittergirl (Glittergirl) (Turkish: Pırılkız) * Chapel (Youngblood) * Wolverine (Marvel Comics) * Ramlethal Valentine (Guilty Gear Xrd) * Roman Torchwick (RWBY) * Beelzemon (from Digimon) Mykhaylov Alexandrovitch Gorbachev-Putin's Henchmen 'are the ones who accentuate the program standards, and considered themselves as High Council of the Russian Multiverse Federation. As being the expendable henchmen who somewhat developed an organization under the soviet authority beyond space and time. * 'Sir Ivan Dzhelavikovitch Tereshchenko (Ukrainian: Cep Іван Джелaвикoвич Терещенко) - A purple skin Division Officer of a Zaporozhye Cossack Descendant who accompanied as the ring leader of Gorbachev-Putin's henchmen. * Vyacheslav Moransky (Russian: Вячеслав Mopaнский) - Commander of the Russian Space Station and he's presumably best known to assemble an army of Space Soldiers. * Dalibor Khrapochevitch Romanov (Russian: Далибор Xpaпoчeвич Романов) - An Army General with a sensational reputation of defense combat indicates pound-for-pound strategy, a gun wielder, and a swordsman within his dominance of the team. And he's used to be a clinical doctor for the Institutional Hospital held in Moscow. * Zarkhan Nurgaliyev (Kazakh: 3apхан Нұрғалиев) - A Kazakh Arms Force Chairman who determined to be the qualified as a henchmen to demand meeting negotiations. He always specify in monitoring evidence surrounding the space prison "Most Dangerous" inmates for Gorbachev-Putin. * Anatoliy Tikhomirov (Russian: Анатолий Тихомиров) - Prime Minister of Russian Multiverse Federation Program who serves as second-in-command henchmen, and knows how to formulate defensive surveillance and security, and somewhat a skilled swordsman. * Stanislav Tartarovitch Preobrazhensky (Russian: Станислав Tартарoвич Преображенский) - Colonel of Space Kremlin, and Russian Multiverse Federation Program. * Iglanicovaj Doublomavic (Serbian: Игланицовај Доубломавиц) - A Serbian Cybernetic Lieutenant goes by the alias as "Double Matrix" who knows technological instinct, hacks all the systematic computers, and he's one dangerous cyborg. * Dzhamaladdin Yamadeyev (Russian: Джамалaддин Ямадаев) - Space Navy Weapon Specialist hailing from Grozny, Chechnya somewhere in the North Caucasus Mountains of Russia. and a former accused Caucasus Emirate terrorized but dangerous militant until he discovered a strange portal into Space Navy before the Navy Seals captures him, he enters the portal. 'The Anime Empire ' * Emperor X - not a member of the Jisatsu Squadron * Goku * Naruto Uzumaki * Ash Ketchum ** Pikachu (one of Ash's Pokemon) ** Greninja (one of Ash's Pokemon) ** Hawlucha (one of Ash's Pokemon) ** Talonflame (one of Ash's Pokemon) ** Noivern (one of Ash's Pokemon) ** Goodra (one of Ash's Pokemon) * Ichigo * Edward Elric * Lelouch vi Britannia * Pegasus Seiya * Andromeda Shun * Phoenix Ikki * Dragon Shiryu * Cygnus Hyoga * Bear Geki * Hydra Ichi * Monkey D. Luffy * Saitama (from One Punch Man) * Lime * Cherry * Bloodberry * Kamen Rider Ichigo (accompanies with Emperor X later in the series) * Sailor Moon * Sailor Mars * Sailor Mercury * Sailor Jupiter * Sailor Venus * Sailor Neptune * Sailor Uranus * Sailor Pluto * Sailor Saturn * Sailor Mini Moon * Tuxedo Mask * Vampi * Momoko (Momo Kyon Sword) * Ryuko Matoi * Black Rock Shooter * Yami Yugi * Miku Hatsune * Kirito * Asuna * Char Aznable Major Characters * Optimus Prime * Ironhide * Bumblebee * Sideswipe * Ratchet * Wheeljack * Bluestreak * Smokescreen * Cliffjumper * Hound * Windblade * Star Lord * Gamora * Drax the Destroyer * Groot * Rocket Raccoon * Grifter (DC Comics/ former Wild C.A.T.S. member) * Batman/Bruce Wayne * Sophie Casterwell (later joined the Anime Empire) * Lok Lambert * Popeye the Sailor * Galtar * Princess Goleeta * Mordecai & Rigby * Benson * Skips * Muscle Man * Hi Five Ghost * Mortadelo & Filemon * Shaft (Youngblood) * Badrock * Diehard * Cougar * Photon * Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Magilla Gorilla * Princess Star Butterfly * Superman * Wonder Woman * The Flash/ Barry Allen * Cyborg * Green Lantern/Hal Jordan * Aquaman * Martian Manhunter * Black Canary * Firestorm * Aztek * Booster Gold * Hawkman * Captain Atom * Shi (Ana Ishikawa) * Ripclaw * Morrigan Aensland * Angewomon * Rocky & Bullwinkle * Wraithborn * Zardonic * Gen 13 ** Caitlin Fairchild ** Burnout ** Freefall ** Sarah Rainmaker ** Grunge ** John Lynch * Knightsabre * Kamen Rider OOO * El Chapulin Colorado * Super Sam * 10th Muse * Ninjak * Captain Kirk * Mr. Spock * Doctor McCoy * Uhura * Hikaru Sulu * Chekov * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Iron Man/Tony Stark * Captain America (brief appearance in Season 3) * Hawkeye * Mockingbird * War Machine * Tigra * Wonder Man * Nova * Songbird * Spider-Man * Kamen Rider Fourze * Kamen Rider Ryuki * Kamen Rider Den-O * Kamen Rider Gaim * Kamen Rider Wizard * Kamen Rider Agito * Kamen Rider Stronger * Kamen Rider Kiva * Kamen Rider Kuuga * Kamen Rider Decade * Johnny Legend (Fairy Tale Police Department) * Kris Anderson (Fairy Tale Police Department) * Deadpool * The Punisher * Gry the Tall * Tour the Strong * Oko the Short * Z'Neth (Dragon Flyz) * Panda and Clownface * Phineas Flinch (Rocky Road to Ruin cartoon) * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Shoutmon * Bloodshot * Mandrake the Magician * Lothar * Donald Duck * Jose Carioca/Morcego Verde (aka Green Bat) (later became the Green Bat to assist Emperor X and Iron Man) * Mii Koryuji * Grand Duke Of Owls * Brazel * Inspector Gadget * Kaoru Kuraki * Goofy * Sora * Steven Universe * Mickey Mouse * Namor the Sub-Mariner * Los Caquitos * Twilight Sparkle * Rumcajs (from a Czech children's program "Little Evenginger" Večerníček) (brief appearance at the Cartoon Wasteland bar, later appeared in season 3) * El Chavo * Skysurfer One * Atomic Betty * Aspen Matthews * Matolek the Billy-Goat * Danila the Demonslayer * Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Elsa the Snow Queen * Judo Girl (Diana Moore) * Sailor Blood Moonarang (OC character) * Willington Buckaroo - (OC character) An Australian spy with an attitude of a Californian surfer (Michelangelo of TMNT) and Pinkie Pie who knows how to get the job accomplished. * John Razamovich Ashatelayev (aka Agent Cherkessky Man) (OC character) * Rhinexecutio-Rangerz (OC character) * Papa Hernandez the Blacksmith (OC character) * Crystal Heartwing (OC character) * Meredith the Accused Anteater (OC character) * Bomb-bay Rexha (OC character) * Uncle Grandpa * Pizza Steve * Mr. Gus * Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Other Characters: * Trigon (DC Comics) * Rassimov * DeFoe * Russian Multiverse Federation Soldiers * Juri Han * General Grievous * Overlord of Spiral Zone * Mayor Martinez * Sergeant Garcia * Angel (King of Fighters) * Cybersix * Atomik Angels ** D.C. ** Sasha ** Stag ** Zoo * Beerus * Alfred J. Pennyworth * Teletraan-1 * The Thing * Mr. Fantastic * Human Torch * The Invisible Woman * Ivan Tsarevich * Ludwig Von Drake * Ocean Master * Big Bird * Mr. Snuffleupagus * Zangief * Solid Snake * Vision * Black Widow * Songbird * Savage Dragon * Zack Saturday * The Russian Alliance * Dmitri Medvedve * Vladimir Putin (cameo) * Sh'lainn Blaze * Garnet * Amethyst * Pearl * Rose Quartz * Launchpad McQuack Opening Theme: under construction Ending Theme: under construction Episodes: Season 1 # Proceed (part 1) # Proceed (part 2) # Proceed (part 3) # I See no sense of Trigon # Higher Risk at Midnight # The Night of the Cape Crusader # Search of the Inevitable (Part 1) # Search of the Inevitable (part 2) # Big Evil's Diversions # If Only If I had an Infinity Gauntlet (part 1) # If Only If I had an Infinity Gauntlet (part 2) # Reign of Terror # Invasion of the Insecticon Snatchers # No More Mr. Nice Hero # Taking Back the Trident out of the Waters (part 1) # Taking Back the Trident out of the Waters (part 2) # Rumble in the Jungle # At the Edge of an Iceberg in Krypton # Emperor X, Where Art Thou? # Danger in Latveria and back to Rassimov # Does the Fish have any Chips # Attack on the Empire (part 1) # Attack on the Empire (part 2) # Attack on the Empire (part 3) # Attack on the Empire (part 4) Season 2 # Taking Back Secret Saturdays # Kherubim my Wayward Sons of Destruction # Seek Rebellion # Eye of the Beheaded Stone # Demented Twist in Another Universe (part 1) # Demented Twist in Another Universe (part 2) # Demented Twist in Another Universe (part 3) # Looking at the Eyes of Hell # Mutilation in C-Major # Gorilla Warfare # The Invasion on Christmas Eve's Island with no snow (part 1) # The Invasion on Christmas Eve's Island with no snow (part 2) # Immortalized Intervention # Carnage in New York City # Get Along, Little Daemonites # Baptized in Fire Forty to Wonder Man # Mission Imp Possible Matter (part 1) # Mission Imp Possible Matter (part 2) # Recruit to the next Level (off mission episode) # To Hunt Down a Rabbit # Waking Hours to Decimation # 626 # Green Arrow vs Jisatsu Squadron (part 1) # Green Arrow vs Jisatsu Squadron (part 2) # Green Arrow vs Jisatsu Squadron (part 3) Season 3 # The Lost Procedure # Space Malevolence of the Darth Side # Back to Gotham...Again # A Forceful Insubordination to Catch the Ticking Time (part 1) # A Forceful Insubordination to Catch the Ticking Time (part 2) # A Forceful Insubordination to Catch the Ticking Time (part 3) # A Forceful Insubordination to Catch the Ticking Time (part 4) # A Forceful Insubordination to Catch the Ticking Time (part 5) # A Forceful Insubordination to Catch the Ticking Time (part 6) # Moon Knight goes rescue by Avengers (part 1) # Moon Knight goes rescue by Avengers (part 2) # Dude, Where's my Matrix? # Bloodshed Battle # The Unknown Cobbler and the Relic # To Kill A Songbird # Ravage to Fatality of Doom (part 1) # Ravage to Fatality of Doom (part 2) # Ravage to Fatality of Doom (part 3) # Ravage to Fatality of Doom (part 4) # Ravage to Fatality of Doom (part 5) # Killer Frost and the Himalayas of Neo Tibetius # Execution at High Stakes (part 1) # Execution at High Stakes (part 2) # Execution at High Stakes (part 3) # Execution at High Stakes (part 4) Season 4 # A Walk on the Prosecution Side of Dimensions (part 1) # A Walk on the Prosecution Side of Dimensions (part 2) # Funland Abomination # What Did We Realize Something? (off mission episode) # Operation Vocaloid # In Search of Energon # The Truth Is... (off mission episode) # Once Upon A Time in The Eyes of Captivity # Troublesome in Paradise (part 1) # Troublesome in Paradise (part 2) # Troublesome in Paradise (part 3) # Emperor X Knows Something (part 1) (off mission episode) # Emperor X Knows Something (part 2) # Going Coconuts (fan service/off mission episode) # Say Uncle Grandpa # Days are Numbered # Looking into the Shadows of Ourselves (part 1) (off mission episode) # Looking into the Shadows of Ourselves (part 2) (off mission episode) # Back to the Anime Kingdom (part 1) # Back to the Anime Kingdom (part 2) # Back to the Anime Kingdom (part 3) # Back to the Anime Kingdom (part 4) # Once Upon A Time there was a Cat with Ammunition (part 1) # Once Upon A Time there was a Cat with Ammunition (part 2) # Once Upon A Time there was a Cat with Ammunition (part 3) Season 5 # Blood on our Hands (off mission episode) # The Return of Joseph Fingers (and he ain't dead) # The Secrets of the Russian Space Prison # Who is Gorbachev-Putin? (part 1) (off mission episode) # Who is Gorbachev-Putin? (part 2) (off mission episode) # Who is Gorbachev-Putin? (part 3) # The Retribution Begins # Following into Imminent Danger and Confide the Evidence # Emperor X saves the Jisatsu Squadron # Los Tres Chicas Peligrosas y el Chompiras (parte uno) (off mission episode) # Los Tres Chicas Peligrosas y el Chompiras (parte dos) (off mission episode) # Los Tres Chicas Peligrosas y el Chompiras (parte tres) (off mission episode) # Los Tres Chicas Peligrosas y el Chompiras (parte quatro) (off mission episode) # Keep it all under Surveillance # The Last Prophecy # Repatriating the Operation after Midnight # Battle Like An Egyptian # New Information and What We Know Of It (off mission episode) # Taking Sides # The True Meaning of Gorbachev-Putin # Jisatsu Squadron vs. Gorbachev-Putin (Part 1) # Jisatsu Squadron vs. Gorbachev-Putin (Part 2) # Jisatsu Squadron vs. Gorbachev-Putin (Part 3) # Jisatsu Squadron vs. Gorbachev-Putin (Part 4) # The Final Battle Spin-offs * LOTM: Jisatsu Squadron Vs. Suicide Squad * LOTM: Jisatsu Squadron Spin-off - Code-name A.N.G.E.L.S. of Mass Destruction * LOTM: Jisatsu Squadron Spin-off Hey! Comrade Gorbachev-Putin-San * LOTM: Jisatsu Squadron Spin-off Malevolent Duties for the Bad Guys * LOTM: Jisatsu Squadron The S.T.A.R. Labs Chronicles * LOTM: Jisatsu Squadron Spin-off The Man in the Mask Saga * Willy Buckaroo and his Australian Alliance of the Autobots (aka WBA3) * LOTM: Jisatsu Genocide (Jisatsu Squadron X The Genocide Squad) Genres # Action # Adventure # Crossover # Sci-Fi Fantasy # Dark Comedy # Comedy # Military # Drama # Ecchi # Harem # Sci-Fi # Daily Life # Fantasy # Suspense # Thriller # Blood and Gore # Violence # Aliens # Magical # Space # Policy # Technology # Shonen # Shoujo # Science # Russians # Robots # War (sometimes) # Martial Arts # Dark Drama # Black-Ops # Romance (sometimes) # Mystery # Horror (sometimes) # Zombies Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Jisatsu Squadron Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:Fm-mikelback